2011 Power Rankings-Week 11
<---Previous Week Next Week[[2011 Power Rankings-Week 12|--->]] Posted 11/16/11 at 6:27pm The commish waited for the stat corrections to come out this week before creating the Week 11 rankings. The scores all stayed as they were, and so B-2 Hallway Gangstas fell to the 12-seed GregCincoDos by 0.30 points. All in all, teams underperformed. 7 teams failed to meet their projections. Perhaps the biggest shocker was the team that put up the most points, NK Anacondas. With 255, NKA won by 99.4 points. 1 (1). Morning Woodheads 8-2 ---Despite Fitzpatrick having a horrible game, MW managed to come away with the win thanks again to a great performance by Foster. This week he'll still have to play Fitzpatrick but Foster is on the bye and so won't be around to save the day. Will the rest of his team step up? 2 (3). Bust a Cap 8-2 ---In a battle of heavyweights, BAC goes up against the 1-seeded MW in a game that has major playoff implications. With the kicker on the bye, will BAC risk it or drop a benched player to add a Kicker off free agency? 3 (4). Pain Train WOO WOO 7-3 ---After a powerful show over the last two months, Pain Train put up the 3rd fewest amount of points this week. The good news for PT was that the team that put up the second fewest points was their opponent. What's better for PT is that Alex Smith looks like he is coming in to his own at the QB position, giving PT some hope with Big Ben on the bye. 4 (2). B-2 Hallway Gangstas 6-4 ---The commish has been saying since the beginning, GregCincoDos is a very good team with a very bad owner. They are playing the spoiler role better than anyone else, and B-2 learned that the hard way. This week B-2 is getting absolutely KILLED with the bye week, with Sproles, Brees, Colston, Jacoby Jones, and his kicker Suisham all on the bye. Good thing Bradford is his backup QB...yikes. 5 (5). Lock THIS 5-5 ---Unbelievable losing streak for Lock THIS, going down to two teams that probably won't make the playoffs. Lock THIS needs to come out of the week with a win or they don't deserve to be in the running for the 'ship at all. Would have won if Patriots D had gotten the start, but hind-sight is 20/20. 6 (6). Brak and Yellow 5-5 ---Romo, Fitzgerald, and Chicago D all had their best fantasy games of the season and powered BY to the win despite 6 players combining for just 26.10 points. 7 (9). NK Anacondas 4-6 ---The stars are aligning for NKA. After a blowout last week, they now face one of the 2 teams other teams in contention for the 6 seed. Should be an easy win, and then they get Andre Johnson back. Suddenly the accidental drafting of Matt Ryan over Matt Schaub doesn't look so bad. 8 (8). Big Sacks 5-5 ---Big Sacks continues to be a big disappointment. After starting 5-1 they are on a 4 game losing streak and are one of only 4 teams under 1800 points for the year. They will be out of contention after this sunday if NKA can do their job. 9 (10). GregCincoDos 3-7 ---3 straight wins after 7 straight losses, and as the commish continues to say time and time again, the team would be in the race if they had just set their lineup. They will probably get another win this week against the weak Warwick Kswiss Tubes. 10 (7). bob's bananas 4-6 ---The fantasy gods have spoken. Since TradeGate 2011, bob's bananas has not won a game. 11 (11). ma ma momma said 3-7 ---Not looking good against an angry Lock THIS team that has a Patriots defense going up against starting quarterback named Tyler Palko. Never heard of him? That's because his career numbers are 0 TD/0 INT/35 passing yards. MMMS is projected to lose by almost 100. 12 (12). Warwick Kswiss Tubes 2-8 ---Coach McAteer after getting beat by Pain Train this week: "They ARE, who we THOUGHT THEY WERE."